Comfort in Pain
by Baratsuki
Summary: Minor Inkdeath spoiler, very minor. A brief scene between Meggie and Doria, if you read my authors notes I give a little bit of a better description and more chapters are on their way!
1. Good feelings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought that I should write a small scene between Meggie and Doria because Almost every scene they have together also has Farid in it, so I thought that there should be one where they're alone. By the way, I haven't finished Inkdeath yet so not every detail will be correct. Thanks for reading my note, and I hope you like it!!!!

Meggie sat by the fire that evening with Lianna and Despina slumbering in her lap. The past few days had been rather hectic and it was nice to get a break from Farid who constantly said that he knew how to get Dustfinger back. Fortunately enough, Farid had fallen asleep in his tent and now it was only she and Doria. These times were very awkward,though, because she knew whose company she preferred. Doria was sitting close to her, stroking Lianna's hair and humming some sort of song he probably picked up from Fenoglio's poetry about the Bluejay, her father...although he didn't feel like her father anymore, he was more like a distant relation that she barely knew. Meggie's teeth chattered involuntarily , drowning out Doria's humming, which , of course, made him stop." Are you okay?" he asked, "What? Oh...I'm fine."Meggie managed to reply. "Meggie, no you're not. I know there's something wrong." Doria said firmly, " Really, I'm fine...I just" Meggie could hear her voice breaking. Doria wrapped an arm around her as she began to cry," Hey there, settle down...It'll be okay." Meggie still cried. Doria tried to push up her chin to face him but instead, she grabbed and held his free hand. " Why are there so many tears from such pretty little eyes?" the way Doria talked to her made her feel like home again and took the place of her father's warmth." I don't know!Okay, I don't know!!" Megge felt like she snapped at him, but Doria still just chuckled and held her." It's your father, isn't it? Believe me, things will get better with time." but, how did he...? Meggie slipped out of his arms and set Lianna's and Despina's heads on the ground gently."Um, I think I'll go put Despina and Lianna with the other little girls." Meggie stood up and picked up Despina while Doria picked up Lianna." Meggie, I know these things! You don't need to hide your thoughts from me." Doria whispered after they set down the children. Meggie heaved a sigh and walked towards her tent,but Doria was faster and he ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders ( gently), "Meggie...really, I don't try to sound mean or anything ,but I insist upon staying awake with you until we fix your problem!" Doria said very firmly. Meggie smiled at him and said, " Okay, alright." Meggie suddenly felt much better as they went back to the fire and whispered until the problem was, for the most part, fixed.....Meggie wondered if Farid ever did that for her.........


	2. Nighttime magic

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my paying homage to Farid because his thoughts are important too! Also, because I've been leaning towards Doria....so I just want to give Farid a little scene all his own .I also, if given good reviews, will write Dustfinger and Resa a nice scene...Please review my small series, because I love feedback! Sit back and enjoy my little skit!!!

Farid wasn't asleep in his tent at , he decided to stay awake and clear his one, there was Roxane...then Orpheus...and...Doria. The last thing Farid wanted to worry about was Doria and Meggie alone out there,but it was too difficult not to. Farid decided instead to focus his attention on the memory gathering dust in the back of his mind....Dustfinger's death. At first he felt pain, but then feelings twisted into total depression and he got himself to wake up, and get dressed. Farid hauled his donkey over to a large group of menacing trees and he rode it through the woods until he found a cluster of fiery flowers and of trees that formed a small house-like structure. Farid entered it only to find fairies, fire elves, and leaf people dancing about, humming, and playing strange instruments.

The beauty of nature had usually escaped Farid's notice, but this...this was amazing! The sound of bells and small flutes and ocarinas, tiny violins and little choirs of the creatures singing just blew his mind. The wind blew through his black curls and made his eyes a reflection of the night sky. One of the fairy choirs flew around him in a spiral while still vocalizing, and some leaves brushed and tickled his bare chest...This night was the best night of all, even better than the nights where he and Meggie would sleep in each others arms...better than the nights where Dustfinger was still alive and they would practice the art of fire-eating. The fairies and fire elves lured a lit-up shape out of the trees, the form was completely hidden in a mist as blue as an ocean....was it Dustfinger? Farid calmly walked towards it and he parted the mist.............

Farid reached over to an outline of a face, he noticed that the figure was his same height and had sincerely womanly features. He watched as the figure curtseyed to him and, politely, he bowed back....he put his hands up to a dancing position and they interlaced fingers. She obviously had medium hair, was tall and slender, and everything about her was a pearly,ivory color. From her facial features and hair to her dress and skin....she was pearly and white...like the moon. They danced until close to the sunrise, and when the fairies beckoned her away...she kissed him as though she were leaving a piece of herself with him. Farid, (even though she'd left with the other creatures) felt warm, and loved...he realized that if Doria wanted Meggie, then he could have her! Meggie could break anyone else she pleased...but he was done. Farid climbed onto his donkey, his perfect donkey who was more of a noble steed than a horse could ever be anyway! Who needed Orpheus? Who cares about Roxane? and, Doria? SO WHAT?! Farid could feel its taste in his mouth and it never tasted better! Beautiful,amazing, sweet, wonderful.  
..................................................................................FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Hopeful Wishes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is devoted to Dustfinger,whom I really treasure as a character in Inkheart. I thought about having this chapter to be about Dustfinger and Resa...but in the end, Dustfinger needs his own special chapter. This story has already taken 6 hours to write ^_^ ! Thanks for the support through reviews, lyncsbabe! I'd like more reviews from other people, but the amount of hits I've gotten is enough. So, I invite you to review and continue to follow my little series!!!Enjoy this chapter of Comfort in Pain!

Dustfinger glided through the scene of ultimate desolace over and over again...such trauma, such pain. He had wondered what it would be like after he'd left his body and he decided that ,well, it was very bleak. He'd imagined a big chorus of angels welcoming him in abundance and that he'd have no scars, he wouldn't feel anything but bliss...that hadn't worked out, apparently. So, now he simply glided aimlessly over the wayless wood and wondered why he could've imagined any other fate. Dustfinger suddenly saw, through the trees, a glowing light and heard music that was more beautiful than anything he'd ever heard. He thought he saw Farid, but the boy was too tall and he looked a bit older than Farid was. Dustfinger stopped gliding to sit in the trees and watch this boy, he was dancing with a girl who was like an ivory carving with a sort of luminescent,glowing aura. He then realized that the boy, no, man was Farid and that he had created a sanctuary for himself. The look of absolute happiness reigned on his face even as the woman was walking away from him....Farid was decidedly broken hearted and, who was that strangely beautiful woman?

Dustfinger peered into the foliage around them and spotted Silvertongue, who was reading out of a journal and making things appear. Dustfinger realized that Silvertongue knew that Farid was broken hearted and wanted to give him at least one evening with happiness. " Well, mission accomplished Silvertongue, you've made it worse than it already was. Now he's going to chase that feeling and never find it!" Dustfinger cursed under his breath and glided down behind Silvertongue. Dustfinger threw a tree branch at Silvertongue's back, but it merely turned to dust right before it hit his back. Farid climbed onto his donkey and rode away ...poor Farid , he'd just have to live with it. Dustfinger sighed,' I wish I could help him' he thought. With a sorrowful sigh, he shot up into the sky...a place he used to find thrilling, but now it was nothing but his depressing prison." Still," he thought aloud,"I know he'll figure out how to get me back, and hopefully he figure out that he IS loved with or without me.". 'You are loved Farid, don't forget that' Dustfinger thought as the clouds enveloped him and hid him away from the beautiful and strange world that he loved so much.... 


	4. The Promise

AUTHOR'S NOTE:I'm so flipping sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my sucess in singing  
has kept me from my lovely computer and so...yeah...well, I'll be NEEDING REVIEWS to decide  
what our next chapter will be REVIEW MEEE!!!!!

Doria awoke abruptly to the sound of horse heart clenched as he realized the camp around  
him was sprang to his feet."Meggie?" he called out anxiously. He ran to the grove of  
trees where they were keeping their horses."Gone..." he whispered to peered out of  
the corner of his eye, seeing that only one tent was he went inside, the first thing  
he noticed was the pile of straw and paper piled upon the next thing he noticed was the hand  
sticking out of the hand was struggling,but for some reason,the body was pulled the debris  
away carefully to reveal Meggie had been tied up, although in quite a rushed fashion.  
She coughed and gasped for air after he pulled off her gag."Basta....has...Farid..."she gasped.

Doria untied her the rest of the way and helped her to stand."Meggie...What happened after I fell asleep?"  
he asked her gently."They came,they took the children,and then they took....."Meggie broke into a sobbing fit.  
'?oh,no...' Doria sighed."They took him from me, and mom were just sleeping...and they took him."  
Meggie sobbed into his had almost run out of things to say to her."We'll find them. Either that,  
or they'll find left us behind...and we'll be okay."He said stood up and took her hands,  
almost shaking with his pride."We're going to find them. I swear to you that we will." He hissed to the trees.  
Meggie stood up to meet his eye level(or at least try because he's taller)."Should we go?" she asked."Not right now..."  
He gathered some things from around the camp."They will not win! EVER!" he said to her. Meggie smiled for the first  
time in a few days.


End file.
